


After The Proposal Announcement

by liquidgaze



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidgaze/pseuds/liquidgaze
Summary: David's upset that nothing went according to plan... again. He feels like he's at fault, thankfully Patrick's there with a few comforting words.





	After The Proposal Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY this episode made me feel all the things so I wrote this really quickly because I could not hold my emotions in any longer. It probably isn't great but I had to let it out!!!

David climbs into bed first with a half empty glass of champagne in his hands and shakes his head, “I know what happened to my mom is very upsetting, but can we just take a moment to reflect on how absolutely traumatizing our engagement announcement was?” He placed one hand over his eyes, trying very hard not to think about it. It was supposed to be this incredible event that would make every single person in the room misty-eyed, instead it turned into a catastrophic day that’ll probably go down in history. He sipped on his champagne and glanced over at Patrick, who was cleaning off some of the makeup that was still left over from his performance. 

“It wasn’t the best outcome, but at least everyone knows now so we don’t have to keep it a secret,” he searched for at least one good thing to take away from today’s happenings. Patrick knew that this would get David going for at least another four hours or so, so he dried off his face with a towel and lied down next to him. He turned his head over to David and watched his fiancé as he spiralled.

“Okay yes, and I totally get that, but I had this whole plan in my head and of course I had to ruin your proposal and now this. I’m basically the human form of a wrecking ball,” David frowned and sighed, this is not how he imagined these two extremely important moments going. He ended up absolutely screwing up their hike, which almost resulted in Patrick not popping the question to him, and after he had done that, he managed to mess this up too. Patrick was putting in so much effort and it felt like David was just causing mass destruction all around him.

Patrick looked sternly at David, “You did not ruin the hike,” he cupped either side of David’s head in his hands, “I had a plan and it didn’t end up going the way I had originally expected it to, but that just made it even better. You helped us make it into a day that we’ll never forget, and it doesn’t matter to me that it didn’t go according to plan.” David raised his eyebrows, mouthing “What?” with a shocked expression and a wiggle from his head. 

“And you know why?” he shook his head, “Because we made it our own.” David was trying to keep his tears from falling, but some managed to escape. He pursed his lips together and stared at the love of his life. Patrick continued, “And today … well today was definitely something. It may not have followed the perfectly executed announcement that you had told me about, but just like the proposal, we still managed to make it very “us” and I think that’s a pretty damn good thing.”

David pulled a half-smile and Patrick wiped away some of his stray tears. 

“Do you think anything we do will ever go according to plan? Or is this just some sort of never-ending fun zone of doom?” David questioned, only half serious. Patrick laughed at how ridiculous that whole sentence was, “Fun zone of doom... I’m thinking we should open up a kid’s playground with that name.” 

David snuggled up next to him and relaxed for the first time that day. From Stevie’s disappearance, to everyone finding out about him and Patrick, to his mother’s movie being shelved, he did not have a moment to collect himself. He breathed deeply, trying to rid himself of the stress that had accumulated over the course of the day. David had never experienced this, having someone there that he could talk to about anything and everything that was going through his head, whether it was positive or negative. Sure, he’d had relationships, but nothing like this. Where he could be going down a rabbit hole, but there’d always be someone to pull him out of it. It was a magical feeling and he revelled in it every day. 

“And you aren’t a wrecking ball,” Patrick whispered, “you’re more like a really cool bouncy ball, with spikes.” David nodded in exhaustion, accepting his form as a spiky bouncy ball as it seemed only fitting and proceeded to fall asleep, enveloped in Patrick’s arms.


End file.
